1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the dapE gene of Helicobacter pylori and H. pylori dapExe2x88x92 mutants and to methods of using the mutants to express foreign genes and immunize against foreign agents.
2. Background Art
Helicobacter pylori are gram negative enteric bacteria that colonize the human gastric mucosa and cause gastritis and peptic ulcer disease (6,11,15) and are implicated in malignant neoplasms of the stomach (5,26,30,37). Thus, there exists a need for a method of treating and preventing H. pylori infection.
The present invention meets these needs by providing the dapE gene of H. pylori and conditionally lethal mutants of H. pylori which can be used to express foreign proteins and to immunize against H. pylori infection.